Eggor Faust
Eggor Faust (エゴー パウスト, Egor Pausuto) is an Arrancar assigned the number Octava (8th) and associated with the Nueva Espada under the command of Los Pecadores. A mysterious individual, even by the Nueva Espada's standards, Eggor remains silent and observant, only acting under specific orders from his supervisor, Pecador Ivan Frederixe. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Eggor is a rather gaunt looking individual with a slender frame, long jetblack hair that reaches past his shoulders, blending into his black coat, and a thin black mustache. The remnants of his hollow mask appear as large circular glasses with lenses that seem to constantly reflect light, making them appear like giant glowing white orbs. Eggor also appears to be constantly shrouded in shadow, using it to obscure his face and giving him an overall brooding appearance. His stares tend to make others uneasy and are associated with a cold sensation, as if he were draining their life force. He appears to be the only Espada who doesn't wear the typical white associated with their uniforms. Instead, Eggor wears a long ragged black cape tied around his neck, long black jacket underneath that reaches nearly down to his knees, black pants and black shoes. He also keeps his sword concealed under his coat and pulls it out as if he were drawing it from the shadows. Overall, his entire appearance seems to be cloaked in shadows. The location of his hollow hole is unknown, but the location of his tattoo number (8) is located on his forehead, though its usually covered by his hair. Personality Because of his silent nature, its unknown what Eggor is thinking at all times. The only emotion he seems capable of showing is brooding and dark. This matches his already shadowy appearance. He never speaks, preferring his silence to make others uneasy and never gives an opportunity to have his emotions or thoughts read. Even though a member, the other Espada do not enjoy Eggor's presence and prefer to keep their distance from him. The only one to tolerate his presence is Ivan Frederixe, who often uses Eggor to carry out secret missions for him. In fact, Ivan is the only member to show any sort of comradery, if one could call it that. He views Eggor as his right hand, performing tasks that would seem rather unsavory, even for an Arrancar or Pecador. It is difficult to understand Eggor and his personality as he mainly keeps to a solitary life. When he's present in meetings, he can been sulking in the shadows, with only his ever glowing eyes being the only thing to identify his presence. In battle, he doesn't show any signs of empathy or compassion towards his opponents, nor does he show any hesitation in killing them regardless if they are already in a weakened state. He can be described as a sociopath, one who does not exhibit any sense of morality or conscience, and is viewed as having extreme antisocial attitudes and behavior. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Its difficult to gauge Eggor's physical and combat abilities as he's rarely ever seen performing any sort of action besides summoning his Sombra or entering his Resurrección. His true value within the team are related to the two things previously mentioned, and Ivan has found his abilities worth enough to hold the rank of Octava. Sombra (致命的影 (ソムブラ), Somubura; Spanish for "Shadow", Japanese for "Deadly Shadows") A partial manifestation of his Resurrección, Eggor has the unique ability to manipulate his own shadow to create tendrils and either skewer his opponents or entangle them in it. These shadows were strong enough to kill three unidentified Shinigami, with one being impaled into a tree and dangling in the air. Eggor seems to be the only Espada that can conjur part of his Resurrección's abilities without needed to release his true form. These Sombra seem to be his only form of combat when not released and remains completely still when casting them. Even if his opponent were to attack him from behind, he simply summons his shadows to intercept the attack and continues on, frozen in place as he always is. Spiritual Pressure: Since its unknown what his true strengths are, Eggor spiritual power is difficult to determine, as well. But considering that he's an Espada, his spiritual pressure can be assumed at the same level as the others, and at least being stronger than most other Arrancar not within the organization. He can stand in the presence of captains of the Gotei 13 without feeling any form of negative effect, meaning he possesses enough fortitude to fight off their own spiritual pressure. Zanpakutō Búho (神聖死聖人梟 (ブホ), Buho; Spanish for "Owl", Japanese for "Sacred Death Saint Owl") When sealed, Búho appears as a short katana with a straight blade, a black handle and black sheath. Its tsuba is silver in the shape of a skull with the blade sticking through what would be the nose. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is "Rise up" (立ち上がる, Tachiagaru), and when released, Eggor's Resurrección instills a large amount of fear and anxiety when standing in his presence. At first, his shadows grow darker and expand until a pool of complete darkness is directly underneath him. The shadow will then begin rising up into Eggor, covering his Espada uniform in some form of black liquid until he is completely cloaked in darkness. Only his glowing eyes remain. The blackness will then bubble and morph, altering Eggor's shape. When completed, the black ooze will begin to drain off him, sliding down to reveal his new form. The remnants of his hollow mask have now formed into a skull-shaped helmet that covers the top of his face and head, and replace his glasses with the black eye sockets of his mask, their original glow finally fading away. His hair has grown even longer and come from underneath the back of his helmet. His entire body has seemed to grow longer, appearing stretched with a slim torso and long gangly arms and fingers. Eggor appears much skinner now, as well, with the bones of ribs being more pronounced. He also appears to walk hunched over now which, combined with his new height, makes it seem as though he's towering over his opponents. His clothes have completely disappeared and are now replaced with a black ooze that covers his hands and arms up until the middle of his biceps, while his lower torse and legs and draped by the same black ooze that connects with the shadows underneath. : Resurrección Special Ability: Búho's primary ability is the manipulation of shadows to produce solid constructs capable of attacking his targets. Eggor can manifest several of these to attack an individual or an entire group. But the deadliest aspect of Búho is a psychological effect it can produce through the use of his shadows. :*'Enhanced Sombra:' While in his released form, Eggor can summon even more Sombra to attack his enemies with. They mainly appear as long tentacles, like an octopus, that extend from the black pool underneath him. These Sombra can extend even longer distances and possess enough strength to break bones, as well as fling his enemies through the air or slam them down into the ground with incredible force. They can even snap thick tree trunks from the pressure of their grips. The tips of each tentacle can morph into points that Eggor can use either stab or slice his enemies. :*'Cadáveres' (行進死体の葬儀 (カドベレス), Kadoberesu; Spanish for "Corpses", Japanese for "Funeral of Marching Corpses") Búho most frightening power comes from its ability to summon shadowy replicas of anything his opponents have ever killed, seemingly as strong as they remember them being. It does so by having his opponent touch one of the shadows, either by a target stepping on it when they are unaware or one of the tentacles making contact. The shadow will then instantly scan the target's memories, finding the form of anything they have previously killed, but mainly finds their most challenging battle or one that proved to have some sort of emotional impact on them. This allows for the shadowy constructs to cause psychological distress in Eggor's opponents. Once the proper memories have been found, shadowy figures will begin to grow out from the pool of darkness, morphing into the things that his opponents fear or fought against. They will appear as exact duplicates, complete with the same clothing and weaponry they were equipped with, with the only difference being they completely black and their eyes glow red. This gives a much more frightening appearance then what they trully looked like. Once the creation is complete, these constructs can detach themselves from the pool and attack Eggor's enemies. Their strength is proportionate to the amount of fear or any other negative emotion the target is experiencing, allowing the constructs to become stronger as the battle progresses and the target suffers more distress. Eggor has shown the ability to create several of these Cadáveres to attack with simultaneously, but Eggor must remain stationary when these constructs are being created and engaging his enemies. Trivia *Eggor's name is inspired by two individuals. Eggor is a variation of the name Igor, made famous by the assistant of Dr. Frankenstein. Faust is from German folklore, who made a pact with the Devil, offering his soul in exchange for unlimited knowledge and wordly pleasures.